


Stretch

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter break at Al's house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant   
> **Author’s Notes:** Gosh, we're getting close.   
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy watched as his best friend played with the remote control toy car Harry Potter had gotten for the brunet from a Muggle store. He grinned as he watched the other boy try to keep the car moving as fast as possible without hitting anything in the obstacle course they had set up.

Albus Severus Potter was starting to get the hang of his new toy. It was a bit odd at first, learning how to steer the small car, but now he was getting rather good at it. He bit his bottom lip in concentration as he maneuvered the small vehicle around a rather sharp curve in the course. Scorpius moved to sit next to his friend on the couch and laughed as Albus crashed the car again. Albus smiled at him briefly before concentrating once more on the obstacle that was next. 

They sat there for a long time, taking turns with the toy, until it was very late and Scorpius was getting tired. The blond yawned and laid his head on the brunet's shoulder and closed his eyes. Albus jumped up immediately, almost as if Scorpius’s head had burned him, and practically ran across the room. Scorpius frowned at him, “What's wrong?”

“Nothing. I was just...um...” Albus paused, “getting up to stretch.” He lifted his arms up in a big stretch as if to demonstrate his words.

Scorpius’s frown deepened, but he didn't comment on the matter. “I'm tired,” he said. “Let's go to bed.”

Albus nodded in agreement, seemingly relieved to be able to get some space between them as he turned to head down the hallway. Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows behind the brunet's back and wondered what was wrong with the other Gryffindor.


End file.
